The Hoax of Durmstrang
by FenixFetherz
Summary: Harry Potter is led to Durmstrang where he meddles with fate, and discovers a dark secret to his past. Harry learns the true meaning of love, passion, hate, despair, and hope. Please read and review~
1. The Concealed Box

Bang. The door swung open and a fully cloaked figure stepped into the dimly lit room. "I have it, master," the creature said with a tint of triumph in its voice. Slowly, a silver hand reached into the cloak and pulled out a sealed box.  
  
"Good," a voice hissed, "give it to me." The figure crossed the room swiftly to another masked person and handed the box to him as if it were fragile porcelain.  
  
"Yes," the voice continued in a low murmur. "Yes, this is just what I needed. Well done, Wormtail. Well done. Now my plan is foolproof. Harry Potter is mine now...he won't live to the end of his fifth year at Hogwarts..."  
  
~~~  
  
Harry stood in front of King's Cross. Another uneventful summer had passed and he was anxious to finally return to Hogwarts. Unfortunately, he had not been able to go over to Ron's house...mostly because Ron didn't want Harry and Hermione to get blown up by Fred and George's bizzare experiments. So Harry had stayed at the Dursley's and had a miserable time. But now, he was ready to go back to Hogwarts. Moody was gone, Wormtail didn't seem to bother him much anymore, Sirius was safe, what could go wrong?  
  
"Harry! Harry! Over here!" He heard a voice shout. Harry glanced wildly around. "Oy! Here!" He looked toward the ticket booth. Ron was standing amist a family of redheads. He came running over. "C'mon! We're going to be late!" He gave Harry a bit of a shove toward the barrier.  
  
"But wait- where's Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"She said she'll meet us on the train. Now stop worrying and go!"  
  
"Alright, alright." Harry ran through the barrier.  
  
In front of him, the Hogwarts express blew its giant whistle as steam exploded through the pipes. They shoved their way onto the train and into the third compartment. Fred, George, and Ginny came along. Together, they waved at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley through the window. The compartment door slid open and they glanced up to see Hermione coming in, her cheeks flushed red. "Sorry I'm late, Krum came to say good-bye," she said, turning redder. Ron cleared his throat and coughed loudly, causing all of them to stare at him, except Hermione, who was still bright pink. She took a seat next to Ginny as Fred and George went off to find Lee so they could show off their new exploding tissue.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat talking while Ginny read a book, though often sneaking furtive glances toward Harry. As usual, the traditional plump woman with the cart rolled by. And as usual, Harry bought a seat full of snacks to eat. He was in a particularly good mood because nothing had happened in his summer...nothing bad at least. He had almost forgotten about Cedric's death, but part of it stilled haunted him and refused to leave his mind.  
  
As Harry ate and talked, he glanced outside. Dusk was moving in. Neville strolled in, for once not looking for anything he had lost or forgotten. "Hey guys. How's it going? Can I sit with you?" Hermione smiled and patted the seat next to Ginny. "Sure. Go ahead. And help yourself to our snacks." Neville beamed at her and took a seat and a chocolate frog. Ginny looked up. In a minute, the two were engaged in a conversation.  
  
Ron made sure they weren't listening and then turned to Harry and Hermione. "Something's wrong with Fred and George,"he said in a low voice. "I know they wouldn't do anything bad, but somehow they got hold of a huge sum of money. They even brought me this set of really expensive dress robes!" Ron said unbelievingly. Hermione frowned as Harry tried to hide his grin. "And what's more," Ron continued, "They're really starting to work on their joke shop. Maybe they stole the money." Ron's eyes furrowed. Harry snickered, but soon made it into a cough when Hermione's inquiring eyes met his. She looked apprehensive, "Well, I wouldn't think they would do something like that. I doubt they were THAT desperate for money...maybe Ludo Bagman decided to be honest and pay up." Harry shook with silent laughter and said, "I think they got it from a reasonable place. I can't see Fred and George prowling into someone's house to steal gold. Leave them be, maybe they earned it or something." Harry shrugged. "Or maybe it was a gift from one of their friends," he said carelessly.  
  
Suddenly, something fluttered out of Ron's luggage. It was Pig and he flew around the room excitedly and stupidly, ramming into everything in sight. That provoked Hedwig, who, hooting indignantly, flew out to catch Pig. At that moment, Neville's frog jumped out of his arms and hopped wildly around the compartment. Everyone was in a jumble as they rushed to claim their pets. This excitement caused minutes to fly by, and before any student noticed, they were there. Hogwarts tall towers poked through the mist and fog. The lakes shimmering waters reflected the castle and made remarkable figures. Harry sighed contentedly. He was home at last.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry sat patiently through the Sorting, between Ron and Hermione's arguments and Fred's hoots, he could hardly hear a thing. Toward the middle, though, everyone had quieted down and were getting bored. George had fallen asleep. Harry didnt know any of the first years, so it was tedious and uninteresting to him. That is, until he heard a certain name. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat from talking too much. "Chang, Su". Harry's head snapped up. Chang? As in Cho Chang? Cho Chang's sister? He raised his head to have a look. Sure enough, a small girl with jet-black hair and a beautiful smile staggered up to the three-legged stool. He could hear Cho cheering for her little sister. The hat took its time, and people were getting anxious. Finally, it shouted, "Gryffindor!" Harrys table exploded in cheers. Harry clapped along with the rest.  
  
When the Sorting finally ended, Dumbledore made a speech and informed all the students that they were completely safe within the Hogwarts walls, and no revived Dark Lords could harm them as long as they remained on school grounds. Many students looked frightened and the first years were shaking. The Slytherin table was grinning. Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged looks, they knew no one could harm them at Hogwarts. After Dumbledore had said all of his speeches (Humblenut, Crat, Pikernuss), the feast finally started. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all ravenous and ate quickly and silently, unable to talk through their stuffed mouths. As they began to slow down, they checked out the teachers. Suddenly, Harry felt Hermione tug at his sleeve. "Harry!" she exclaimed, "Harry, look at the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! The one next to Snape! Look! It's Professor Lupin!" Harry looked and saw that Hermione was right. Ron let out a whoop. "Alright! Lupin's back!" Professor Lupin saw them and waved. Harry grinned back. His year was off to a great start.  
  
~~~  
  
The three friends climbed up the stairs with the rest of the Gryffindors after what seemed like an exhausting day. They bid each other good night and Harry followed Ron into the boy's dorm. Both fell immediately fell asleep, and neither noticed Neville's constant sighs that eventually turned into sobs.  
  
~~~  
  
Sunlight seeped through the windows in the boys dorm and shone on Harry's eyes. He woke up startled and stared into the ray of light. Still groggy, he got dressed and went downstairs.  
  
In the great hall, most students were up already. While they ate breakfast, Harry, Ron, and Hermione examined their new schedules. "What do we have first?" Ron said through a mouthful of toast that sprayed crumbs all over his schedule. Hermione tutted at his manners and answered in a-matter-of- fact voice, "Herbology, Ron. Herbology with Hufflepuff." Harry groaned. Hermione patted his arm. "Don't worry, Harry. They won't give you a hard time, I'm sure of it. After all, Hufflepuffs known for its kindness and loyalty. They would understand. They know what happened wasn't your fault."  
  
"No, they wouldn't. They hate me. Everyone hates me. Especially Cho," Harry said miserably.  
  
"Of course they don't. I don't hate you. No one hates you. You know that. Now eat some toast."  
  
"I do too," Harry said in a whining voice and picked at his bread, "It's obvious."  
  
Ron said, "C'mon, why would they hate you? It wasn't your fault. Besides, Cedric wasn't some special person that they really cared about anyway, so I'm sure they'd have forgiven you by now." Hermione nodded fervently at his side. Harry nodded to get them off, but he knew inside that they hadn't forgotten. Who could forget a thing like that?  
  
Ron and Hermione led that way to Herbology and Harry trailed behind. As soon as they entered the room, the class went quiet. They walked to their desks among such a silence it was deafening. Harry hung his head. Suddenly, someone spoke. Gradually, the class began to talk again. The class began and Professor Sprout raved on about how exciting the year would be now that they could enter the third and most dangerous greenhouse. Neville looked anxious, but glanced happily toward the plants. The class was divided into groups of four. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were with a Hufflepuff called Kyle. He and all the other Hufflepuffs talked to them and Harry normally when needed, but for no other reason. Kyle worked with them and occasionally spoke, but not if unnecessary. When the class ended and nothing bad had happened, Harry was grateful and satisfied. Hermione looked at Harry, "See? It wasn't that bad, was it?" Harry nodded, "But they don't talk to me for regular stuff. You know, like they used to."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Harry, you're asking for a bit much. Sure, they're nice people and forgive easily, but don't forget, they just lost their best friend." She tugged at her heavy bookbag.  
  
Ron grimaced. "Let's hurry up," he said grimly. "We're going to be late for Care of the Magical Creatures. I'm sincerely hoping Hagrid doesn't have some new attacking animal that's looking for prey. I'm not particularly in the mood to be eaten."  
  
Together, they hurried off to Hagrid's hut. In the middle, Harry stopped short and said sharply, "Oh no. I just remembered. We have Care of the Magical Creatures with Slytherin."  
  
Ron groaned while Hermione tried to comfort Harry. When they arrived, they were greeted by twelve sneers and a loud drawling voice, "So, Potter, ready to kill off someone else?" He smirked as the rest of the Slytherins laughed hysterically.  
  
Before Harry could answer, Hagrid rushed over. "Don' mind that great Malfoy prune, Harry. Ev'ryone knows it ain't yer fault. C'mon, I want to show yeh my new pet."  
  
Ron winced. "What is it this time, Hagrid? A baby dinosaur?"  
  
Hagrid grinned,"Well, actually..."  
  
Ron's eyes widened. Hagrid laughed. "Jus kiddin' Ron, jus kiddin'."  
  
  
  
  
  
(A.N. Always feel free to visit my Harry Potter website at http://fenixfetherz.tripod.com/) 


	2. Study Hall

Hermione and Ron were already there and waved to Harry as he entered the Great Hall. Hermione was looking over Ron's shoulder as he examined his schedule, scowling. Harry sat down, and Ron said, still frowning, "Ugh. Divination first and then Transfiguration. What a horrible day. I'm sick of inventing disasters and pretending I'm going to die all the time," he added with a quick glance at Harry's expression, "Of course, that is better than having that miserable old gadfly predict your death to the world daily. And Transfiguration," Ron groaned. McGonagall's going to give us loads of homework! She's been on our case since the beginning of last year for the OWL's! Imagine her this year! I don't think I can bear it. Hermione assumed a "that's good for you look" as Harry reached over and grabbed a waffle. Ron continued, "And tomorrow, we have double Potions with Snape and the Malfoy git," Ron gagged. "I can't believe this. What a way to start off the second day of school." He looked as though Percy had become Headmaster of Hogwarts. Harry was silent as Hermione and Ron argued about the point of OWL's ("They're good for you!" "They may be good for YOU, but they disgust ME!"). He glanced over to the Ravenclaw table and saw Cho talking to her friends. She doesn't seem too upset, thought Harry. Cho caught him looking at her and gave him a small smile. Harry grinned and turned back to Hermione and Ron.  
  
~~~  
  
After breakfast, Ron and Harry left Hermione to go to Divination. They climbed up the usual tall case of stairs and up the trap door. Harry wrinkled his nose at the familiar musty smell and stuffy air of the classroom. He and Ron spotted a couple of puffs in the corner and sat down. Lavender waved to Ron; they had gotten rather close after the ball. Ron blushed scarlet as his ears went bright. He focused his eyes on a pinch bug on the windowsill as Harry tried to hide his laughter. Parvati smiled at Harry; she had been much nicer to him since he had become famous again. Professor Trelawney came in wearing her faraway look and misty eyes that seemed as though she were under a trance. Ron smirked as she threw Harry a pitiful look.  
  
"Good morning, class. I am glad you have decided to continue your career in the Divination field. Sometimes, it does get a bit difficult and too much for one to handle," Professor Trelawney emphasized the last words. Harry threw her a killing look, realizing that she was referring to Hermione, who had quit Divination several years back. "This year," continued Professor Trelawney, "we will be working with palm reading and eventually leading into actual predictions. I am sure that many of you will be seeing glimpses of your inner eye, as I often do." Ron snorted into the puff.  
  
The class started with reading from their palm books and trying out palm readings on a partner. Harry and Ron were in the middle of their attempts when they heard a sigh behind them. Professor Trelawney walked up to them looked sadly at Harrys hand. "That is a death line, my boy. It is rare, but indicates tragedy and danger. I am afraid you will be having a rough year." Harry said with enthusiasm in a low voice so Professor Trelawney wouldn't hear, "Great! I'm really looking forward to being confronted with hardships this year. It's just what I need to boost my self-confidence. Do you think I'll see Voldemort again? Oohh...I hope so!" With that, Harry turned his back to Professor Trelawney and took Ron's hand in his own. "Ron, this is a death line too! You and I are going to have a lot of fun this year!" Professor Trelawney seemed to hear that and gave Harry a dirty look before walking over to Parvati and Lavenders table. Ron made a face at her behind. Seamus Finnigan laughed and gave Harry and Ron the thumbs up sign. They spent the rest of the class creating "palm lines" that indicated the worst to come ("and this means you will be beaten up by Malfoy three times at Quidditch!" "No! That's a 'Blasted End Skrewt' line! You're going to get one for a pet!" Ron looked at his hand in horror after Harry said that, squinting to make sure there really was no line.). They were given no homework for the first day and came out chock full of miseries and woes they were to endure that year. Hermione met the two of them at the stairs and they walked to Transfiguration together.  
  
Hermione looked happily at them, "Arithmancy is getting more and more interesting. We're on magical loci and hexatones right now! I wish you two would come, it's fascinating!"  
  
Ron said, "I wish you would give up on trying to get us to go to your classes. By your descriptions, I don't think I could survive one Arithmancy class without falling asleep right smack on my desk. I'd rather eat a spider." Ron shuddered. Hermione looked rather hurt and put down. They were silent the rest of the way to Transfiguration.  
  
~~~  
  
Professor McGonagall was exactly as Ron had dreaded. "This year, you will be preparing hard for the OWL's. I, and all the other teachers, will be giving you extra homework to assist you in your studying process. I am expecting very high scores from all of you," she said briskly. "As a help session, you will all be having a Study Hall after dinner before bed. It will give you time to complete your homework and ask us any questions." Ron groaned, but quickly was silenced by Professor McGonagall's look. The rest of the class was spent by copying notes and practicing on transfiguring a quill into a parchment. For homework, they were given four essays of two foot in length each, rewriting an article from the Daily Prophet called "The Truth About Transfiguration", and one hundred pages to read from "Transfiguring Transfiguration". Even Hermione looked a bit overwhelmed at the amount of homework administered to them. Harry was highly disappointed, as the homework would preclude any chances of being able to visit Hagrid. He also had Quidditch practice the next morning. A bit stressed by all the work, Harry entered the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
~~~  
  
Dinner that night was rather subdued and quiet. There was a gloom about the Great Hall as the students ate, each dreading the upcoming Study Hall for different reasons. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had wanted to take the chance to visit Hagrid at his hut and were depressed to discover they wouldn't be able to tell him about their first few days. Even Fred and George seemed to be out of jokes. Only Dumbledore and the teachers sat merrily and chattered on normally. Harry slowly munched on his food, feeling lethargic and lazy. They had had a whole day of classes. Didn't they deserve a break? What was the big deal about OWL's anyway? he thought sullenly. Hermione was indifferent to the added class; she didn't seem upset, but she certainly wasn't exuberant. She bore Ron's complaints wearily. All supper, he talked in a bitter rage of the new schedule. Harry and Hermione didn't have the heart to tell him off. Someone, however, did. "I bet it was all McGonagall's idea, she's always wanted-" "RON," Neville interrupted, "Shut up." Ron raised his eyebrows, but went quiet nevertheless. Harry and Hermione were thoroughly surprised at Neville's boldness but didn't dare encourage him in front of Ron.  
  
Dessert didn't seem to taste as good, either. The dreaded Study Hall seemed to put a cover over any excitement they might have felt. The Slytherins had lost their jeers and jaunts, and even Malfoy was poking sulkily at his food. Finally, the long dinner ended and everyone sluggishly dragged themselves out of the Great Hall.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron went to the Gryffindor common room to get their books. The Fat Lady was asleep and very upset to be woken up. "Phoenix feathers," Harry said dully. The Fat Lady swung open the portrait door with a bang and the three friends stepped in. They gathered their books and set off to Study Hall.  
  
~~~  
  
Unfortunately for Harry, they had Study Hall with Hufflepuff. As Study Hall was for homework, no talking was required. The only Hufflepuff that talked to Harry willingly was Justin, although a few did manage to force smiles at him. If Harry didn't have Ron and Hermione to talk to, Study Hall would have been a soporific hour to endure. Seamus Finnigan, having finished his work, did fall asleep and was awoken by a harsh Professor McGonagall who gave him a long lecture about the benefits of study time.  
  
Hermione was done with her work quickly within forty-five minutes. Harry was on his last essay when he heard a large groan. Ron heaved a sigh and put down his quill. "I don't suppose I'll ever finish this load. I'm only halfway through my third essay and I still have to rewrite the article," he said, flexing his fingers.  
  
"Don't worry, Ron. You'll finish. We'll help you. It's not that hard," Hermione responded eagerly and leaned over to help him.  
  
"Why don't you just let me see your parchment? That would be the best help for me at this moment, please?" He put on his best sad face and forced his mouth down.  
  
"No," Hermione said sternly. "No. I'll help you with yours, but I'm not letting you cheat. How do you ever expect to learn if you don't do it yourself?"  
  
Ron gave in. "Fine, fine. If you say so. But help me with this." Hermione pulled her chair over and talked patiently as though to a toddler about the ways to transfigure a parchment into a quill. Harry sat at his end of the table, facing them and thinking resentfully. He looked down at his unfinished essay and his scribbled handwriting. Why didn't Hermione offer to help him? True, he didn't ask, but Hermione often offered to help Ron even when he didn't ask. Harry's normal boyish grin eventually turned into a slight frown. Hermione noticed this small change and said hurriedly, "Do you need help too, Harry? Because if you do, I'll help you as soon as I'm done telling Ron about changing frog spawn into seeds, which I don't believe he'll EVER understand," she added indignantly and scowled at Ron.  
  
"No, it's okay. I think I get it," Harry said, trying not to sound disconcerted. He flicked his dark messy hair out of his brilliant eyes and looked back down to his essay. Hermione bit her lip and glanced at him. When he refused to look back at her, she turned to Ron and continued to explain the transfiguration rather uncertainly.  
  
~~~  
  
When the first Study Hall was over, the three of them, all quite sleepy, trudged back to the common room and slouched in. Harry bid Hermione good night a bit awkwardly as Ron gave a huge yawn, and the two boys went up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.  
  
  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
Thanx, hermioneharry4ever! Sorry, but you don't get to find out what Hagrid's new pet is. I didn't find it vital to the story. But yes, this is going to be Harry/Hermione 


	3. Snape's Last Grudge

The next morning, Harry awoke at dawn. It was hardly light out, but Harry had Quidditch practice. He slipped on his robes and started off to the Quidditch field. The grass was wet from the morning dew and the drops of water glistened in the rays of sunrise. The grass was as green as Harry's radiant emerald eyes. All was silent but the chirping birds in the treetops and an occasional cricket drumming its limbs. There was a slight breeze in the air that made Harry clutch his robes to his chest. The September warmth was evaporating into the October coolness. He watched as the gargantuan castle diminished behind him. Harry grasped his Firebolt tightly as he crossed over to where…Wood?? was standing with the rest of the team.  
  
"OLIVER??" Harry said in astonishment, "Oliver, what are you doing? I thought you left!"  
  
Oliver Wood, a burly nineteen-year-old, chuckled. "Yeah, nice to see you, too, Harry. Actually, Dumbledore's giving me another year here. Last year, I was interviewing teams across Europe, and I'm going to go play for England. But the coach there can't start me until next year…so here I am! Anyway, I'd much prefer playing with you guys. We gotta get another Quidditch Cup!  
  
"Alright guys," he continued, "let's get to work. Next week is our first game against Slytherin. We HAVE TO BEAT THEM," Wood said emphatically. "Flint knows exactly what score they have to get to beat us, and we can't let him take advantage of that." He continued on at that subject until everyone was getting bored of the prep talk and itched to fly. Fred's head drooped on Alicia Spinnet's lap and she shoved him abruptly off, giggling. Finally, Wood allowed them to go. By then, the sun was beginning its upward journey and the pink of the sky was starting to fade into the azure. Harry soared off and didn't touch the ground again until practice had ended. He was sweating but was in a great mood as he clambered back up to the tower to take a shower.  
  
~~~  
  
As Harry entered the Great Hall, he carelessly looked over to the Ravenclaw table where Cho sat. Her silky hair was flipped back and tied in a yellow ribbon. She wore a beautiful smile and laughed a bell like laugh as her friends surrounded her and traded jokes. She glanced over at Harry and smiled. Smiling back, Harry couldn't help noticing something, or rather the absence of something. There was something different, for Harry didn't feel the usual butterflies or the swoop in his stomach. He felt normal, as normal as could be. He turned away and glanced around the Great Hall toward the Slytherin table. He saw the pug-like Millicent Bullstrode and her squished face and blanched. Malfoy was sitting between Crabbe and Goyle with his white blond hair slicked back and coated with gel. Harry turned again and looked over to Ron, whose freckles shown beneath his pale skin and contrasted greatly with his flaming red hair. He looked past Ron, and then Harry felt it. The familiar swerve in his abdomen. Right when he was looking beyond Ron straight at Hermione Granger.  
  
~~~  
  
But Harry had no time to ponder over the strangeness of this all. He rushed over to the Gryffindor table and began piling food onto his plate, realizing if he didn't eat quickly, he would be late for his first class. Ron raised his eyebrows at Harry as he stuffed his mouth full of eggs. "Don' wanna 'e lade 'or 'otions," Harry said through a mouthfull of scrambled eggs. Hermione giggled, thinking he sounded oddly like Fleur Delacour. Ron snickered at the thought of Harry in long flowing hair and a beautiful dress. Harry scowled at the pair of them doubled up laughing and ate slower. Ron had calmed down, but Hermione was still grinning. Her hair didn't seem as bushy and her face was flushed pink from laughing so hard. Harry shook his head as he got up. Ron and Hermione followed suit and they set out for Potions.  
  
~~~  
  
Snape looked menacingly at the three of them as they entered the classroom, apparantly wishing he could give them all detention for something. They sat down and stared innocently at Snape, who narrowed his eyes. The class began and Snape tore his eyes away from the the silent Musketeers and said sharply, "Hand in your summer homework." There was a rustle of parchments as everyone rushed to pull out their essays on the effects of potions. Harry pulled his out and quickly glanced down at it. He had written it in the daylight rather than under his covers, so his handwriting wasn't as bad as usual. He looked over to Hermione's. She, too, was quickly scanning hers, and Harry saw that she had covered a whole five parchments in her miniscule handwriting with just one essay. Ron noticed as well. He whistled. "Hermione, I've got to hand it to you. How on earth do you write that much?" Hermione smiled and handed her stack of parchments in as Harry and Ron stared at her in amazement, for different reasons.The two of them stood up numbly and handed Snape their homework too. The class was silent as Professor Snape shuffled through the papers and pulled out an essay that Harry recognized as his own.  
  
"Ah...Mr. Potter...let's see what you have to say about the effects of various potions..." he quickly glanced over the paper and shouted suddenly with a glint of triumph in his eye, "Wrong! This is wrong! Frog spawn should NEVER be added to a potion! That is a flagrant mistake! Fifteen points from Gryffindor!"  
  
"I never wrote that!" Harry protested.  
  
"Don't give me any cheek, Potter! I won't accept it! I know what you wrote, and now would you sit down!"  
  
Harry ignored him and didn't budge. "But I never even mentioned frog spawn in my essay! There was nothing on it! I'm sure of it!" He made a grab at his essay as Professor Snape drew his hand back.  
  
"Quiet, Potter! I've had a whole vacation without your impudence, and I don't want to hear it now! Shut your mouth before I take any more points from Gryffindor!"  
  
Ron kicked Harry and he finally sat down, not before attempting again to grab for his essay. From across the room, Draco Malfoy sneered and snickered. Snape heard and noticed Malfoy's presence. He shuffled through the papers once more until he found Draco's essay and pulled it out. He looked down at it and said fervently, though the warmth not reaching his eyes, "This is excellent, Draco. Excellent! Your father would be proud of you, ten points for Slytherin!" Even from his chair, Harry could see that Malfoy's essay was nothing but a paragraph. Malfoy grinned at Harry as Snape sifted through the pile again. When his hand came back out, Hermione's stack of parchments was in his grasp. "Ahh...the clever Granger...what have you to say about this topic?" Hermione wriggled in her chair.  
  
"Oh no..." Snape said in a dangerous voice, "No, no, no...Miss Granger seems to have made a mistake..." Hermione stared at him in horror as he went on, "Potions for curing boils are NOT to be used on anyone with a rash anwhere on their body!"  
  
"But Professor, in the book Potions As Cures, it states clearly on page 159 that the Boil Potion can be administered on any person as long as they don't have rashes three inches from the boil itself, and in-"  
  
"Don't tell me I'm wrong, Granger," Snape said in a soft voice, "I am NEVER wrong. YOU are the one who's wrong. I teach Potions, and have taught it ALL MY LIFE, so I have reason to believe I know more about it than a silly girl like you!"  
  
"But in the book," Hermione argued, "it says that-"  
  
"I don't care about the book! The book is wrong!" Snape looked wild as his greasy hair tossed and his beady eyes flashed threateningly. "You are an arrogant girl, Granger, to think you know everything! You don't know anything!"  
  
Hermione wimpered and Harry felt rage surge up in him. Snape went on, "How DARE you challenge me? I am telling you, the Boil Potion is NEVER to be used on a person suffering from rashes. Do you hear me? NEVER! Idiot girl, to think you may know more than me!" Hermione looked down as a tear drop slid out of her large brown eyes. Ron glared at Snape, but Harry had had it. He stood up so quickly his chair was knocked over. "Prove it!" He shouted, "Prove that you're right! Give us any evidence that the Boil Potion CAN'T be used on people with rash! Hermione has proof, right from the book! Where's your proof? If you can't justify your statement, then you're wrong!" His bright green eyes flashed as his hands clenched into fists. How dare this greasy haired teacher talk to Hermione this way! Snape strided over to Harry, and for a moment, Harry though he was going to strike him. Instead, Snape said in a dangerously soft voice, "I DO have proof, Potter. But I have no reason to show you. In fact, my proof is much more than a book! It would frighten all of you morons in this room right back onto the train home!" His eyes glittered and his mouth was set in the most outraged way Harry had ever seen. Harry hesitated. Dare he speak? Was he going too far? No, Snape deserved it, and he would go to any length to defend his friends. He said in a low voice so only Snape could hear, "No wonder my father despised you." Snape's eyes bulged with wrath and he screamed, "SHUT UP, POTTER! SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!!" Snape pounded back to the front of the room. The rest of the class was staring in bewilderment, all wondering the same thing: what had Harry said to him? Ron was looking at him in admiration and surprise, and Hermione was looking at him in gratitude and something else that Harry couldn't recognize as anything except- strange. Harry was still fuming at the end of class. Snape had assigned them mounds of homework and taken 60 points from Gryffindor. Harry walked in between Hermione and Ron as they headed toward the common room. "I can't stand it anymore! I can't stand him being so cruel and rude to us! I've never done ANYTHING to him, and neither has Hermione. Who does he think he is, a god? That does it!" He stopped suddenly and changed direction.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione called behind him, she and Ron were running to catch up with him. "Harry! Where are you going?" She and Ron were even at pace with Harry.  
  
Harry's eyes glittered as he talked, "I'm sick of the way Snape treats us all like dung beetles. I'm going straight to Professor Dumbledore." 


	4. The Marauder Secret

"I'm going straight to Professor Dumbledore," Harry said with firm certainty. Hermione's eyes widened.  
  
"But Harry, d'you think Dumbledore will have time to listen to us complain about a teacher? He does have other things to do," she said frowning.  
  
Harry was silent and walked faster. His brow creased and his hands shook with anger as he played the scene in Potions over in his mind. "Don't you want to get back at him, Hermione? Don't you want to just get him sacked for what he did to you?"  
  
Hermione nodded, "Yes, but that's not within my power. Harry, I'm really upset, but there's nothing I can do about it. We'll see what happens with Professor Dumbledore, but I don't think HE can do much about it either."  
  
They had reached the front of Professor Dumbledore's office. Thinking quickly into his mind, Harry searched for the right password. "Cockroach cluster!" he shouted, fearing that the password would have changed. However, the gargoyle slowed opened and they were admitted into the hall. A giant door stood in front of them. Harry raised his hand and knocked hard three times.  
  
~~~  
  
There was no answer. Harry, disturbed, knocked again. Still, no one came to answer it. Ron, thinking that perhaps Harry had not knocked hard enough, stepped up to the door and thumped enormous bangs onto it, almost breaking his knuckles. He sucked on his hands for a few minutes as they turned beet red. Yet, there was STILL no answer. Harry was thoroughly worried now. He paced up and down the hall.  
  
"He should be in there, he's always in his office. Where else could he be?" Harry muttered out loud.  
  
"In Professor McGonagall's office?" Ron grinned.  
  
Hermione frowed at him and said, "Well, maybe he went to lunch or something. He'll be back soon."  
  
Harry stopped and shook his head, "No, I don't think that's where he went. Professor Dumbledore's usually in his office or at the Great Hall, but it's not time for lunch yet." He resumed pacing and muttering to himself. The three of them waited for half an hour in front of Dumbledore's office, not caring of the classes they were missing, except for Hermione, who gave occasional groans at the thought of playing hooky.  
  
Finally, Harry stopped pacing and said, as though a light bulb suddenly flashed in his head, "I know! My Maurader's Map!" Hermione was delighted at Harry's brilliance and Ron was slapping Harry on the back as though he had won the Quidditch Cup as they headed back toward the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Harry fetched his map and flicked it open. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he said quietly, careful not to catch anyone's attention. Hermione and Ron leaned toward him as the map slowly came into view. They scanned the page, but found no miniscule dot labeled Professor Dumbledore. Unnerved, they looked over it again. There was still no sign of Dumbledore. For another three times, Harry, Ron, and Hermione searched the map for the headmaster, and three times they failed. The truth eventually dawned upon them.  
  
Professor Dumbledore was not in Hogwarts.  
  
~~~  
  
"Professor Dumbledore is...gone..." Harry said in a dazed voice, "Where did he go?" Harry had a blank expression on his face. He sank into a chair in the corner of the room; Hermione and Ron seated themselves beside him. Hermione looked worried at Harry's uncertainty and frowned gently. Ron looked startled, "He can't just be GONE, Harry, he hasn't just disappeared." Harry didn't reply. He tapped carelessly at his map as he sat deep in thought, wondering where Professor Dumbledore was and why he would pick up his things and leave in the middle of a term. "Bet it's something secret," Harry said dully, quite delirious and not really knowing what he was saying. "Like he went on a mission or something." Harry continued, still tapping at his map with his wand in hand, "Some secret place on earth."  
  
This sentence seemed to create somewhat of an effect. The map that had been sitting on the table suddenly stirred. It gave a twirl in midair and gently floated down. The lines of the map slowly began to fade. Ron gaped at the map, not sure what to make of it. Hermione was quiet as the map began to take shape again. New lines were being drawn over the parchment. Hermione looked thoughtfully at it, thinking it rang a bell. She cocked her head as she continued to observe it.  
  
The lines depicted mountains and grasslands and a shabby looking castle. There was nothing special about this map. Unlike the Marauder's Map, it had no dots or small letters. It was but a map of some faraway country. Harry raised his eyebrow, thinking it was some joke his father and his friends were playing on them and began to take the map away when Hermione reached out her arm and grabbed his hand. "No, Harry. Don't. Wait." She took the map into her own hands and studied it. There were rows of beautiful mountains encircling the grasslands of the castle. It was familiar, like a long ago dream, musty, but still visible in her mind. She thought hard, and suddenly, it hit her like a rock.  
  
"Harry!" She gasped, "Harry, it's Durmstrang!" 


	5. The Mysterious Soul

"Harry! Harry, it's Durmstrang!"  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed. Was Hermione playing a trick, or was she telling the truth? Harry made his decision, for Hermione hardly ever joked about matters like this. But how could it possibly be true? "Hermione," he said slowly, "Are you SURE about that?" Ron snickered.  
  
"Honestly, Harry. Anyone can fool you. Can't you see she's kidding?" He snorted and burst out laughing, tears almost running down his cheek. His hysterical laugh, however, was cut short by Hermione's glare in his way.  
  
"I am most certainly NOT kidding," she said crisply, "I know this place like the back of my head! Last year, Krum told be about his school during the Yule Ball, and he described it in full detail!" she said indignantly and hotly. Harry couldn't help remembering Professor Karkaroff's words, "Don't go telling everyone, they'll figure out where we are," he had boomed to the eminent Viktor Krum. Harry had heard, and he was sure Ron would remember too. Ron was still apprehensive, however, and showed no sign of remembering such a conversation taking place. He didn't seem to believe Hermione and leaned over to get a look at the map himself. As he leaned over, the map began to change once more.  
  
The thin lines of the mountains and meadows remained the same, but small stars began to form. Slowly, approximately one hundred miniscule stars had appeared on the ragged parchment, and words were sliding beside them. It was the return of the Marauder's Map, for the words indicated the names of the students and teachers at Durmstrang. Harry's eyes widened, a light caught in his turquoise eyes and reflected upon the room. He too, leaned over to the map, so close to Ron and Hermione he could see the tiniest freckles on Ron's pale face, and smell the refreshing fragrance of Hermione's hair. Harry forgot about the Marauder's Map for an instant as he caught Hermione's eye. He sank into the soft brown eyes and long eyelashes. He was torn away, however, when Hermione blinked and seemed to realize what was happening. She quickly turned away, blushing. Ron caught her turning, and with inquiring eyes looked at the pair of them. Harry, red in the face as well, looked down toward the Marauder's Map to avoid Ron.  
  
Harry studied the map carefully, looking over all the names to see one he recognized. His eyes scrolled over the page as he scanned it and proceeded to peruse it.  
  
From what was visible in the map, the castle was not an intricate one. Quite the contrary, it was simple and uninteresting. There were hardly but ten staircases compared with the hundreds at Hogwarts, and the dorms seemed much smaller. However, something did catch Harry's eye. There was a row of twelve dungeons, each empty except one. There was a lone star standing in the corner of one of the dozen dungeons, a name Harry recognized with a shiver down his spine.  
  
It was Albus Dumbledore.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry's heart was pounding against his ribs. Professor Dumbledore? What was he doing in Durmstrang? Hermione and Ron had both seen the star too and were silently staring between the map and Harry.  
  
Suddenly, the hair on Harry's neck prickled. He sensed someone else's presence in the Gryffindore common room. There was someone that didn't belong here, someone spying on them. Harry's eyes cast around the room swiftly, and caught a snatch of scarlet escape the room through the portrait hole. Hermione turned her head quickly toward the Fat Lady, who was unaware that anyone had left. Ron, too, had felt the sense and was leaning his head straining to get a look into the hallway. None of them could move.  
  
"Who was that?" Harry asked sharply.  
  
"I dunno...I didn't see anything, but I heard a gasp...it seemed as though they tripped on something on their way out..." Ron answered.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened in fear and she clutched Harry's arm in such a tight grip it was painful. "Harry," she whispered, "What if it was...if it was...if it..." She couldn't finish her sentence, but all three knew what she meant. There was an eery silence when all that could be heard was the crackling fire of the Gryffindore Common Room. However, several moments later, Harry had made a decision.  
  
"I'm going to go look for them. It's almost time for dinner, but classes haven't ended. There'll be no one in the hallways, and whoever it was couldn't have gone far." Ron nodded.  
  
"I'll come with you."  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, it's okay. You and Hermione stay in here and be on the watchout. I'm going alone." Hermione slowly loosened her grip on Harry's arm. As he rushed out, he saw small moon cresant marks where Hermione had grasped his flesh. Rubbing it, he ducked and headed through the portrait hole. Harry looked ahead. There was no one in sight. The hallway was filled with a haunting stillness, but there were faint footsteps of a person running. His ears picking the sound up, Harry rushed toward it. He turned, and again saw a wisp of scarlet as the person rushed around a corner. Picking up his pace, Harry followed closely behind. He speeded away, agile from Quidditch. He was making good time. The footsteps were nearing, and Harry could hear panting. Having been in Hogwarts for four years, Harry knew most of the ways by heart, and from what he could remember, this path was leading straight to a dead end where Professor Flitwick's classes were held. Finally, after rounding one last corner, Harry saw the person ahead of him, not three yards away.  
  
It was a small figure, huddling against the wall, breathing deeply, thoroughly exhausted from the chase. All Harry could see was a blanket of scarlet. Finally, it lifted its head up. Harry gasped at what was underneath.  
  
~~~  
  
It was Su Chang. The small girl's round black eyes were coated with fear and her pink lips trembled as a small squeak escaped her mouth. Her face was pale and her dark hair created a net around her cheeks. It looked as silky as Cho's and as soft. Harry stared at her. What was Su Chang doing?  
  
"Why are you here?" Harry asked harshly.  
  
Seeing Harry's face and hearing his tone, Su burst into tears. "I'm sorry," she said, salty drops flowing silently down her cheek. "I'm so sorry. I was going into the common room to get a book I had left because Professor McGonagall told me to get it. It was in the middle of class and we needed it, so she sent me to go get it. Then I saw you three in the room."  
  
"Why did you run away?" Harry asked, his voice softening, sympathizing the Su for the terror she seemed to be in.  
  
"I-I heard what you guys said. About Professor Dumbledore. I knew I wasn't supposed to listen because it sounded so confidential, but I couldn't help it. It just...went it. Then you looked over and I knew you would be mad if you knew I had heard...so I just ran. I'm so sorry." She burst into fresh tears.  
  
Harry pulled out a tissue and offered it to her awkwardly. Su took it and wiped the tears off her face, but all the good it did, for new ones immediately ran down again. Nodding, Harry beckened the small girl to follow him. She did as she was told. Silently, they walked back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Harry burst into the room with Su. Ron and Hermione jumped up as he entered and rushed toward him. As soon as they saw Su, though, they stopped dead.  
  
"HER???" Ron said in amazement. "It was Su? Cho Chang's sister?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Hermione looked at them in a wary way, and looked down to Harry's hands. Harry, who had been holding Su's hand while leading her back to the common room, quickly dropped it.  
  
"Yeah, it was her...and she knows about Dumbledore..."  
  
"That's okay-" Ron barely had time to finish his sentence when someone suddenly burst into the common room. 


	6. The Broom Closet

The portrait door swung open and Professor McGonagall rushed in, her eyes gleaming with fury. Sparks shot out of her wand as she glared at the four of them, standing guiltily in astonishment looking back at her. Hermione heard a small squeak escape Su's mouth, but they were otherwise silent.  
  
"What ON EARTH are the quadruple of you doing in the common room in the middle of class???? I'm EXTREMELY disappointed in all of you, especially you, Potter, Weasley, and Miss Granger. You are all fifth years, and well old enough to know what to do, and skipping class is most certainly NOT one of them. As for you, Miss Chang," she turned to Su, still furious, "I believe I told you to come to get a book? Why are you all standing in the middle of the Gryffindor Common Room half an hour before lunch while the rest of the school is in class??? Normally, I would only take points from Gryffindor, but these circumstances are severe. All of you know very well You-Know-Who has revived. Four missing students from Hogwarts, The Boy Who Lived, the top witch, the son of one of the oldest wizarding families (Weasley's), and a new first year…I don't know WHAT people will be thinking!"  
  
For a moment, no one spoke. Harry, Ron, and Hermione seemed to realize that no explanation would get them out of this dilemma. To even begin to explain that they were originally going to complain about Professor Snape would eventually lead to the Marauder's Map. As Hermione thought of this, a horrible image came to her mind. Slowly, she edged toward the table where the Marauder's Map lay exposed. Discreetly, while McGonagall was still glaring at Harry, she snatched up the map and stuffed it in her robes. Harry, seeing what she had done, gave her a grateful nod. He relaxed a bit, but immediately tensed up. Professor McGonagall had gone completely red. Her mouth formed such a thin line it was hardly visible. Without another word, she grabbed them all by the arm and led them out of the room.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Su, taken by surprise, had no time to react to McGonagall's sudden grab. Looking at each other in fear, they had no choice but to follow Professor McGonagall out of the room and through the portrait hole. Harry looked over to Hermione, who was biting her bottom lip in anxiety. She had never been in such trouble. Harry himself was afraid as well. He had never seen Professor McGonagall so angry. But she had a right to be, he thought, we were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Professor McGonagall led them into a small broom closet. It could fit hardly ten people and had but a lightbulb and two crates as seats. She shoved the four of them in there.  
  
"You are to stay in here until after dinner. You will not have any lessons nor meals until tomorrow morning. I had better not hear anything." Her eyes softened a bit and she said in a lower voice, "Potter, I expected better from you." Without further ado, she slammed the door behind her, locking it from the outside. Harry hung his head in shame as the rest stared in bewilderment. Ron and Hermione were curiously looking at each other. It was unusual for McGonagall to perform such harsh treatment. Su and Hermione sat down on the empty crates. Leaning against a wall, Su slowly nodded off.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione, however, were far from tired. They looked around them. It was a cramped room, but infinitely tall. There was a small window near the very top of the ceiling that could fit one person through. Sun poured in through the miniscule window and cast streams of sunlight around them. Around them, there were five to six brooms, each Cleansweep Sevens and coated in dust. Harry and Ron stood while Hermione sat; the three of them waited in silence for dinner to come. Eventually, the rays of the sun disappeared as dusk settled in. Finally, night fell and Ron grabbed for the switch to the light. As he snapped the bulb on, Su awoke with a start. She looked around her, confused at first, but seemed to realize where she was. She, like the rest, sat quietly, waiting for Professor McGonagall to retrieve them. Seconds past, minutes, and finally hours. The four of them waited until the reflection of the moon shown brightly through the window at the top of their crowded broom closet. They waited until the stars could be seen glimmering in the sky. They waited until it was evident that it was no earlier than midnight. They waited until the truth sank in that Professor McGonagall was not coming to get them.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry was getting anxious and chilly. Next to him, Hermione shivered as well. Bracing himself against the rushes of crispy chilling wind, he took off his cloak and handed it to Hermione. She gave him a grateful smile. Ron's teeth chattered as he leaned closer to the wall for warmth. A state of disbelief and fear was entering them. They sat, numb and frozen to the bone, waiting for Professor McGonagall to retrieve them, long after they knew their hopes were futile. It was evident she had forgotten.  
  
However hopeless they were, they continued to wait, patiently. They stood like manikans, still and motionless. Their lips had faded to a pale blue and their toes and fingers were stinging from the bitter cold. Although still October, winter had arrived, greeting them with the chills of cold air. Harry's legs took turns falling asleep, supplying him with a full supply of pain. Ron's back was suffering from a dull ache as he struggled to get into a more comfortable position in the cramped room. The girls were silent, but experiencing pain of their own.  
  
Hunger met them on the way into the night as well. Ron groaned as an enormous rumble shook from his stomach.  
  
Harry was hungry, but decided to ignore the acute pains in his stomach that were protesting from a lack of room. He looked around at the empty tiny room. They were in a broom closet, a broom closet, for pete's sake, who would punish students to a BROOM closet, he thought, a BROOM---  
  
Harry jumped up into the air. "RON! HERMIONE! SU! HOW COULD WE HAVE BEEN SO STUPID?!?!? WE'RE IN A BROOM CLOSET! A BROOM CLOSET! WITH A WINDOW TO GET OUT OF! A BROOM CLOSET HAS BROOMS! WE CAN FLY OUR WAY OUT!" 


	7. Hermione's Intelligence

For a moment, it seemed as though no one had heard Harry. It took a while to digest. For several seconds, no one moved and all eyes were fixed on Harry. Suddenly, all at once, everyone began to talk.  
  
"No way."  
  
"Yeah! Great idea, Harry!"  
  
"How come we never thought of that?"  
  
"Wait, that won't work."  
  
"What kind of brooms are they?"  
  
"C'mon, let's go!"  
  
"No! We have to think this out!"  
  
"We can't fly out of Hogwarts!"  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
"It's in Hogwarts, a History!"  
  
"Wait, but-"  
  
"No, that's not it!"  
  
"The brooms are right there! Let's get out of here!"  
  
"Harry, that was brilliant!"  
  
Harry covered his ears with his hands, took a deep breath and screamed, "WAIT!!!!" The small room silenced. Harry breathed and said, "Okay. We have six Cleansweep Sevens brooms in here. That's enough to get us all out of here. The window's about fifty feet high. Su, you've started flying lessons, haven't you?" Su nodded.  
  
"I've learned how to play at home from my sister too."  
  
Harry nodded, acknowledging Cho's skill at Quidditch, confident that if Cho taught Su, Su would know at least the basics of flying. He reached over to the corner where the dusty old brooms stood motionless, ready to fly. They each grabbed on and climbed on. At the moment, no one gave a thought about the dangers they might face, or even where they were going. They had not argued about the idea. All they wanted to do was escape the cramped and musty little broom closet that they had been locked in for hours. With hearts thumping, they kicked off and flew out of the small window, leaving the broom closet behind.  
  
~~~  
  
They soared out of the window and into the night. It was thick and covered them like a blanket of fog. The wind was fierce and blew sharply against their sensitive skin. Millions of stars gleamed in the midnight sky around the crescent of a moon. Shadows lurked around them casting mysterious shapes. Below them was the lake, large, spectacular, and shining, like a fantastic mirror holding the secrets of that crisp October night.  
  
They flew gently down and landed on the grassy meadows of one of Hogwarts large parks. Hermione, shivering from the ferocious wind, tucked her hand into her pocket. She gasped. All eyes turned to her as her mouth opened and took her hand out of her pocket. Within her fingers was a thin parchment. It was the Marauders Map.  
  
Everyone held their breath. They had forgotten about the map. It had miraculously slipped their mind while they had been locked in the broom closet. Harry took it from Hermione and flicked it open. There it was, exactly like it had been. No line had been changed, no star had moved. Right in front of their eyes lay the floor plans of the notorious Durmstrang.  
  
And still in one of the dungeons stood Albus Dumbledore, motionless and still. He was trapped within the darkest of the twelve in the famous school known to produce the most frightening Dark wizards in an unknown land. He was helpless, for no one but four elementary students knew his location, and none but them could ever hope to save them. The quadruple seemed to realize this...but knew their hopes were futile. Where would they every find the location of Durmstrang??? Hermione looked over the rest of the map. Several other stars caught her attention. There were students of Durmstrang, safely tucked in their blankets, there were teachers wandering the halls, and there was a small office to the right of the castle. In it stood a wizard by the name of Dandelis Madelin. Suddenly, Hermione gasped again. She covered her mouth with her hands. No one in the dark night knew what she was thinking.  
  
"Harry! Oh my god! Dandelis Madelin! Its him! He must be the head teacher of Durmstrang! Oh my god! I think I know where Durmstrang is!!!"  
  
Harrys eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Of course! Why did I never think of it?? Dandelis Madelin was in Hogwarts, a History! He worked with Dumbledore decades ago before he decided to create a school himself! He created it in west Scotland, in Irving! There, he decided to let Karkaroff be headmaster of his new school, the Dark Arts School! The location of Durmstrang was right under everyones nose, if only they knew who Dandelis Madelin was! Its in Irving! We can find it and rescue Dumbledore! We have to! Hogwarts has NEVER had a better headmaster, and if Durmstrang has kept him in a dungeon, they must have a reason! We dont know what kind of trouble Professor Dumbledore may be in, so we have to find him before they do anything to him! Please," she pleaded, "we have to. There cant be anything good in keeping him in a dungeon! I know it would be breaking a million rules, but can't you see? Something's terribly wrong! I can feel it! There's something that's out of place!"  
  
Ron and Harry looked at Hermione in astonishment. Ron was wondering in amazement at Hermiones great will to break the rules, and Harry was admiring her intelligence through a new aspect. Unanimously, the four of them decided to find Durmstrang, despite the dangers they might face. At the moment, none thought their decision was in any way irrational. Even Su was determined to go. They mounted their brooms and were off.  
  
They turned sharply to the gates of Hogwarts. There they were. Large, black, metal iron, and towering were the doors of Hogwarts. They were the doors of opportunity, of friendship and love, of danger and heroism, of magic and future. They were the doors they had entered to learn the magical arts, and were the doors they were about to leave to face dangers that were life threatening and beyond their worst nightmares. 


	8. The Road to Danger

It was a starry night. Billions of twinkling specks dotted the night sky as the four soared into the air. The wind stung against their skin and left cold blisterous marks. The bitter cold hacked at them and reminded Harry of those lonely, freezing nights in the Dursley's home. He glanced over at Hermione. She was braced against the wind and her cheeks were flushed from the icy chills. Ron and Su, too, were both trying to ignore the force of the wind as they flew higher into blackness.  
  
They had acted on impulse that could lead to great danger, but none were thinking of anything but to rescue Dumbledore. Harry remembered the many times Dumbledore had come to his rescue and the familiar smile and crinkled eyes behind those half-moon spectacles. The time he had been in the hospital wing after his encounter with the Sorcerer's Stone...Dumbledore had been there to comfort him...the time Mad-Eye Moody had almost killed Harry, Dumbledore had recued him. Hermione was right. There was no choice but to help Professor Dumbledore. It was not only an obligation, but he was Harry's family.  
  
Harry tried to divert his attention by thinking of his happiest moment. It was difficult. There were so many good times he had experienced in Hogwarts. There were the feasts on Halloween and Christmas, the adventures he had had with Ron and Hermione, the jokes they had traded. The hundreds of times they had been scared out of their wits when they met Mrs. Norris in the hallway, the places they had explored under the Invisibility Cloak, making Malfoy's life miserable. The cups he had won from Quidditch, getting his first broom, down to the many cozy hours spent in the library researching, whether it be for Flamel, a way to breathe underwater, or even on the treatment of house elves. He had had so many fun times, but Harry also couldn't help but notice that all of these memorable and happy moments had occured in Hogwarts. There wasn't a single joyous memory he could grasp from the Dursley's. Hogwarts was his home...and he had just left it no knowing whether he would ever return again. Ah…heck, he was getting too sentimental. Now was most certainly not the right time to get teary.  
  
Besides, reminiscing upon past events was not going to comfort Harry any. Taking back out the Marauder's Map, he glanced at it. Irving...it was quite a distance away. It would take more than three days to fly there from where they were. He turned slightly to look at Hermione again, and was not surprised to discover she had "magicked" a compass and was twiddling with the needle to find north. Silently, she raised a shaking finger toward the right. The four brave souls swerved to the right and continued on their journey.  
  
That lasted for four straight hours. For four hours, they flew endlessly with no gestures but Hermione's occasional check on direction, for four hours, they did not stop for breaks, for four hours, no one spoke. They all seemed to have realized unconsiously that this trip was more than just to retrieve Dumbledore. There was something meaningful about this trip that bound them to it. Harry could sense it. He had a foreboding and shivery feeling that this trip would lead him to reveal the truth behind what happened that fateful night fourteen years ago at Godric's Hollow. 


	9. Cupid's Arrow

Harry stretched his mouth into a wide yawn and struggled to keep his eyes open. It was nearly dawn and the four of them hadn't slept a wink all night. They had only stopped twice for breaks and were fatigued.  
  
He glanced toward the horizon where a thin film of sun was beginning to rise. Mist and fog created an opaque shield about him. Although it was still chilly, the temperature had dramatically risen since the dead of the night. Ron looked at Harry.  
  
"All right there, Harry?"  
  
"Yea...okay, I s'pose. Just a bit tired." Harry stifled another yawn.  
  
"Do you want to stop for another break? I think that would be reasonable, since we're all exhausted. We shouldn't keep going like this, or else we'll never make it," Hermione said.  
  
Su nodded, "Yes, I think Hermione's right...hey, what do you think they're doing in Hogwarts? D'you s'pect Professor McGonagall's gone to fetch us?"  
  
Harry had been thinking along the same lines. What WAS happening in Hogwarts now? Had the teachers discovered the four missing students? Would they be expelled from Hogwarts? Which brought Harry back to the wondering ponder at why Hermione was so eager to go to Durmstrang. Surely she knew of the punishments they faced back at Hogwarts if their mission was unsuccessful. Why had Hermione been so stubborn to go? What did Durmstrang want with Dumbledore anyway? Harry sighed. There were so many questions that needed to be answered. But all he said was, "Yes, let's stop. My arms are getting sore."  
  
They slowly pulled to a stop in front of a small tributary of a river. Ron slumped down on the bank and began to splash water onto his pale face. When the color had returned a bit to Ron's face, he clapped his hands together and exclaimed, "Whew! I am STARVING!" He looked around longingly, hoping for any signs of a meal. Finding none, Ron said cheerily, "Well, there's none here, but we'll find some later on. Let's get going!" But Harry knew inside, Ron was not so optimistic. Neither was he. What had they been thinking? Could it be possible that four students would miraculously find their way into Durmstrang, to which no one else knew the location? However, not wanting to spoil everyone else's mood, Harry merely nodded happily.  
  
~~~  
  
They flew till nightfall. When Ron could no longer keep his eyelids from drooping over his overworn eyes, he suggested a break.  
  
"I think we should stop a while," Ron said, throwing a dirty look at Hermione, who was shaking her head, "After all, I think everyone's pretty tired..." Ron looked hopefully around. Everyone else seemed quite cheerful and energetic.  
  
"ACK! C'mon you guys! I'm tired, okay? I need a break!"  
  
Harry grinned at Ron's outburst. How like of Ron to say others were tired when he himself was ready to topple. Harry nodded in agreement, "Why not? We really should rest somewhere for the night. My legs are pretty worn anyway."  
  
"But Harry- shouldn't we make use of our time while it's dark? After all, it's easier to fly without Muggles seeing us at nighttime..." Hermione put in.  
  
Ron piped up, "Hermione, look at me. LOOK. AT. ME. See my eyes? They are going to collapse if I don't stop within five minutes. And ever heard of giving up? That's what my legs are about to do."  
  
Hermione pouted. "Alright, Ron, we'll take a break if your poor legs mean that much to you. Don't get all sarcastic."  
  
They found a beautiful spot near a lake and gently landed. Su bustled around collecting berries and food while Harry, Ron, and Hermione did their best to transfigure a rock into a tent.  
  
"RON," Hermione said in exasperation, "you're doing it WRONG. It's Transopium Wibpisa, not transop-pi-o-i-, whatever you just said."  
  
"You're so smart, you do it," Ron shot back.  
  
"I can't do it alone! This spell needs three people! Why do you think I need you and Harry?!? Okay, let's do it again! Ready go!"  
  
"Wait, wait! I still don't know it! What is it again?"  
  
Harry chuckled lightly at Ron and Hermione, who were both quite red in the face from arguing. Finally, the three of them managed to produce a rather lopsided tent. Su came back with the food and Ron immediately ran toward her.  
  
"Ron!," Harry laughed, "Don't strangle the girl!"  
  
Eventually, all had been eaten, and the four of them snuggled around the fire.  
  
Harry spoke, "Why are we here? Am I the only one who thinks we're heading for Durmstrang for reasons other than to find Dumbledore? I know we would never have left school if it were because we wanted to find the headmaster to tell on Snape."  
  
"You're right, Harry," Hermione smiled at him,"I would never have agreed to come this far if it were only to rescue Dumbledore. But there's something about this trip that really pulls me to it...I think we're about to discover something big. I know I don't take Divination, but I can feel something about this trip...I still can't believe I came."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, "Stop pondering, you gits. We came because we all love adventure and frightening ourselves until our eyeballs pop out. Harry came because he wants to save Dumbledore, find out about other schools, and discover something new. I came because I wanted to choke Krum and check out the school, and Hermione came because she does whatever Harry says. Alright!" Ron sat up, clapping his hands, "It's late! I'm going to bed...'night!"  
  
Harry stood up too. "Whatever we came for, it's more than Dumbledore. I guess something in our instinct is telling us to come. Anyway, Ron's right. We have to fly all day tomorrow. We better get some sleep. Hermione and Su, that tent over there is yours, this one's ours. See you in the morning."  
  
~~~  
  
Harry tossed and turned. The conversation before he had come to bed was not at all satisfying. Why WAS he here? Harry sighed. There was nothing indicating to him he had a reason to come except to save Dumbledore. And yet, a tingling inside him shook. Suddenly, in his mind, a picture of his parents appeared. Harry bolted upright. That was it. This was something about his parents.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry quietly slipped from the tent and outside. As he couldn't sleep, he decided to take a walk. He strolled along the lake and stared into the crystal blue waters that reflected the moon's shining figure. Suddenly, ahead of him, Harry saw a figure. It was a person, standing quite still, also looking into the water. It was Hermione.  
  
Harry came up to her. "Hermione?" he said softly. She looked up, surprised.  
  
"Harry! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep. What are YOU doing here?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep either. Besides, I wanted some fresh air...I couldn't breathe in that tent. I think we did something wrong when we transfigured it...I think it's not just waterproof now...it's oxygen proof," Hermione giggled.  
  
"Haha, very funny. I worked hard on that, you know!" Harry mocked a wounded look. On impulse, he took Hermione's hand. C'mon, let's walk before I freeze and arrive at Durmstrang as a block of ice."  
  
"Don't worry, you can thaw in their castle," Hermione joked. However, she was actually jumpeing slightly as Harry touched her hand. He's warm...and he looks pretty cute under the moonlight...Hermione mentally knocked herself on the head with a sledgehammer. What are you thinking, you foolish girl! This is Harry Potter, your best friend since your first year at Hogwarts!  
  
"Hermione? Hermione? Are you alright?"  
  
Hermione shook herself out of her reveries. "Hmm?? Oh, yes, I'm okay, I might be a bit cold, I think my left toe is suffering from frostbite, and I'm about to freeze, but really, other than that, I'm fine."  
  
Harry laughed and wrapped his cloak around her, his hand resting on her shoulder. "You can go back if you want...but I think I'll stay a bit longer."  
  
Hermione shook her head and whispered, "Nah, I want to stay here with you."  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning, Harry awoke at dawn. Next to him, Ron was still snoring away, oblivious of everything. Harry's mind wandered back to the night before. Nothing eventful had happened, and he and Hermione had both retreated back to their tents quite soon. However, Harry's mind stood on something else. "I want to stay here with you..." Hermione had said. It could have meant anything. It could have meant she didn't want to go back to the suffocating tent. It could have meant she wasn't tired. But Harry didn't care. To him, those simple words had meant everything. 


	10. The Red Haired Girl

Harry slowly drifted back to sleep.  
  
~~~ (A.N. Harry's dream)  
  
A red haired girl in her teens was running around a field in a flowery dress with witch robes over them. Her bright red curls glistened in the sun and dripped down her back as she ran. A boy the same age was chasing behind her, making grabs at her continually. He had messy black hair, jet black like Harry's. Suddenly, the girl toppled onto the grass, the boy falling with her. They lay side by side, laughing until their breath ran, looking up at the clouds. The girl's bright green eyes were bright and her cheeks flushed from exercise. A third boy, rather skinny, walked over to them, his hands on his hips and shaking his head, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Lily, Lily, Lily, what did I tell you? James isn't the chaser for no reason! You would have never outrun him."  
  
"Hey! Not fair! I tripped!," the girl replied, still laughing, "And besides, you shouldn't well be talking, Sirius Black! The only reason YOU didn't join is because you'd be even slower!"  
  
Sirius smirked, "The only thing slower than you is Severus Snape...now that's saying something!"  
  
James's eyes were sparking from laughter, "Hey, cool it, guys!"  
  
Lily interrupted, "And whoever made YOU the compromiser, James Potter?" She hit him on the arm. James responded quickly, bent over and began tickling Lily.  
  
"ACK! No! Don't! Please! Have mercy!" Lily screamed and giggled at the same time, trying her best to wriggle from James's grasp. "JAMES POTTER, LET GO *GASP* OF ME!" James laughed and continued to tickle Lily. Suddenly, miraculously, he found Lily's fist in his mouth.  
  
"OWWW! Dammit, Lily, what the heck was THAT for??" James said, clutching his hands to his mouth.  
  
"That's what you get for tickling me," Lily replied simply.  
  
"Oh, for Heaven's sake," Sirius put in,"you guys are like an old married couple. Drop it, will you? You know what I think? I think you WILL get married and have some kid with black hair and green eyes!" Sirius laughed at his own joke.  
  
Lily and James stopped laughing and edged away from each other.  
  
"EWWW! HIM??? Gross!"  
  
"UGH! ME? MARRY LILY? Sirius, you are WAY our of your puny little mind!"  
  
Sirius innocently hummed to himself, unaware of the commotion he was creating.  
  
Suddenly, the scene changed dramatically.  
  
It was somewhere in a dark room, surrounded by walls with no communication to the outside world. There were no windows, no doors. In the middle of this dismal darkened dungeon was a single figure, surrounded by many other figures. The man was a tall one, in a black cloak and frighteningly bright red eyes. His nose was but slits in his disfigured face. Those around him had all kneeled toward his feet, bowed in deep respect. He snarled in satifaction.  
  
"Is everyone here?," he growled, "I don't take to absenses. They are unloyal and not worth to be a part of this project, as you should call it. A project of the Dark Arts, the Dark Magic, a field in which the most powerful of powers in this world lie. You will all aid me in this project, and soon the world will be ruled by the Dark Magic!" The man laughed an evil laugh.  
  
An uncertain laughter slowly dispersed within the other figures. In one corner was a smaller figure, and but a young woman. From beneath her black robes was a lock of bright red hair. 


	11. The Dark Castle

Harry's eyes snapped open from the dream, only to find another pair staring down at him. He gasped and struggled to sit up.  
  
"RON! What on EARTH are you doing, scaring me like that?" Harry said, groping for his glasses, "Honestly, you and Dobby should get together for tea sometime."  
  
Ron grinned and replied, "It was the only way to get you awake. You were sleeping like a dead man. It's about time to go. I think Su got up early to get us some food...she mumbled something about not having a good night's sleep because her tent was suffocating her something or other..." With that, Ron strolled out of the tent.  
  
Harry sat up and looked around him, his mind still caught in his dream. That had been his mother. Never before had Harry dreamt about his mother. In fact, the only time he had ever heard her speak after he'd grown up were the times in his third year that he'd been trying to learn the Patronus spell. Lily, James, and Sirius had seemed so...young. They couldn't have been much older than Harry was. And what had been happening in that dungeon? Was that Voldemort recruiting people for his mission to conquer the wizarding world? And who WAS that young lady in the corner? As much as Harry didn't wish to admit it, a grudging sickness was spreading over his stomach. There had been no mistake. The young woman had been Lily Evans.  
  
Harry stood up in a dazed way, confused by the information he had just obtained. What had his mother been doing in a dungeon full of Death Eaters? Was she spying on them for Dumbledore?  
  
A shout outside shook Harry from his thoughts.  
  
"Ron! That was for all of us!" Harry heard Hermione call in outrage. He opened the flap to his tent and stepped outside.  
  
It was an amazingly clear day. All was still except for Hermione, Ron, and Su who were standing as though in war. Su had, unsurprisingly, taken Hermione's side and glared at Ron. Harry looked on, amused. Hermione looked up as Harry entered the scene, her face still red with anger.  
  
"Harry, I'm afraid there's to be no breakfast for US today...Ron's eaten it all!"  
  
"How was I to know it was for us all? There were only a few berries!" Ron protested.  
  
"C'mon, Hermione. It doesn't matter. I'm not all that hungry anyway," Harry said, his stomach grumbling, "Let's just get going. We can probably make it today."  
  
Hermione sighed. "FINE, FINE, whatever. If you insist on going with an empty stomach, there's nothing I can do against it. Let's go then."  
  
~~~  
  
And thus they flew for four more days. They endured through four more days of thirst, hunger, and weariness. It had been turning surprisingly cold. On the fifth day, Harry awoke and walked out of their tent. The ground was covered with sparkles of frost mixed in with a thin layer of snow.  
  
They climbed aboard their "Broomstick Express", and again soared into the air. The four friends knew they were ending their flight journey, and were surprisingly somber at the thought. They had gotten quite close over the past week, and were enjoying each other's company.  
  
Suddenly after an hour of flight and chatter, during which Ron had told several jokes, Hermione took a hand off her Cleansweep Seven and, finger trembling a bit, pointed ahead. It was difficult to see through the flurries of snowflakes that gently touched their cheeks, but Harry could just make out ahead of them some hundred meters the tips of several daring towers that most certainly belonged to a castle.  
  
~~~  
  
They landed swiftly and Hermione cleverly transfigured their brooms into stones to be sure of their unknown identity. Harry pulled out his Invisibility Cloak and draped it over their shoulders. They walked cautiously up to the barred doors. But to their utter amazement, they did not pass through any perilous traps or curses.  
  
"Something's wrong," Hermione whispered anxiously, "Why are we so freely allowed to enter?"  
  
Harry felt a pang of uneasiness. He had felt this feeling before. His mind wandered to the day of the third task in the Triwizard Tournament when he had been led into a false sense of security.  
  
"Hermione's right," Harry said, "Something isn't right. This is Durmstrang, the school that supposed to be so secretive...Karkaroff had been so firm in not letting his students reveal anything about their school. Well, we're here now...why are there no curses to block us? Why aren't there arrows shooting daggars at us now? Why aren't their Dark spells surrounding us? Why do I feel uncomfortable in this false sense of security?"  
  
Harry had hit a nerve. He had voiced the concern of the others. Ron looked nervous, his brow furrowed in a frown and his freckles turning as pale as his face.  
  
"I don't think-"  
  
But Ron was never given the chance to tell them what he didn't think, because at that very moment, Harry clapped a down to his forehead and groaned in pain. Sharp, crucifying daggers were attacking Harry at his scar. He covered his forehead with both hands. His scar was burning, it was burning him...in pain...in agony...Harry slipped to the floor and fell unconcious.  
  
  
  
(A.N. Thanx for your reviews! Please comment on this chapter! I LOVE FEEDBACK!) 


	12. The Voice

Hermione dropped to her knees in concern. Ron kneeled over Harry as he waved a hand over Harry's closed eyes. He slapped Harry on both cheeks until Harry's eyes opened a slit. "Mm…Ron? Is that you? Wha' happen'd?" he asked groggily, as if newly awoken from a deep slumber.  
  
"You fainted, Harry," Hermione told him, her brow furrowing.  
  
All of a sudden, everything became clearer to Harry. The blurry shapes he had seen sharpened. And the burning pain returned to his forehead. Once again, Harry clapped a hand to his forehead. "Ouch," he murmured.  
  
"Harry! All you all right?" Hermione exclaimed, peering at his scar.  
  
"Yeah, bearable, I guess," Harry replied, still wincing. He slowly stood up, wobbling uncertainly at first. "Ron, stop looking at me like I've grown another head. I'm fine, really. Maybe a total weakling, but honestly, I'm—" he was abruptly stopped as Hermione stuffed a large Chocolate Frog in his mouth. "Mmph, hm, ph, 'Ermy!"  
  
"Quiet and eat it, Harry," Hermione said, "I knew I brought it for a reason."  
  
"How's your scar, Harry?" Su asked.  
  
"Alright, I s'pose, it still hurts like h*ll, but I'll survive."  
  
"Well, Harry, I don't mean to interrupt or anything, don't get me wrong," Hermione said hastily, "But we really should get moving. It's cold, it's dark, and we're almost in. I think we should go inside the castle and then figure out what we should do."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement and reached out for the towering door that loomed over them. He grasped the large circle knob and gave it a heavy pull. The door creaked open. It was dark and grim inside, but warm. The foursome shivered and entered.  
  
They were in what looked like an enormous lobby. A huge chandelier hung from the ceiling, its crystal pieces molded in cobwebs. Hermione felt goosebumps rising on her arm. It was so eerie in the castle. She moved closer to Harry.  
  
"Hello?" Harry called out, his voice echoing in the large chamber. "Hello?"  
  
"It seems deserted," Ron suggested, "Where are all the students and teachers?"  
  
Harry stepped forward. Suddenly, the click of footsteps could be heard in the background, growing less distant by the step. It was coming nearer. Su shrank into Ron as the footsteps were so near it was as if the person was right behind him.  
  
"Who-who is it?" Harry asked, his voice trembling the slightest.  
  
A high voice answered, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Harry Potter and his pathetic friends."  
  
~~~  
  
Harry swung around too see who had spoken. There, standing on a spiraling staircase, stood Lucius Malfoy, sneering back at the four friends.  
  
  
  
**Author's Note: Hi! Thanks to all those who reviewed! I'm sorry I haven't been able to update for a while…I've been kept EXTREMELY busy! I'll be putting up the next chapter soon! Please REVIEW!!!** 


End file.
